


ONE SHOT - Intelligence - Where's Vanessa?

by ChiHard



Series: One Chicago - ONE SHOTS [4]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiHard/pseuds/ChiHard
Summary: hailey comes home from new york and is welcomed with open arms but a missing person shows up at a crime scene and causes  the unit to pausei suck at summaries but basically the news about lisseth leaving pd and vanessa as a character leaving my heart is broken and wrote an opening to season 8
Relationships: Rowater - Relationship, Upjas - Relationship, Upstead - Relationship
Series: One Chicago - ONE SHOTS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	ONE SHOT - Intelligence - Where's Vanessa?

Hailey smiled as the car pulled up outside of the precinct, she had come here straight from the airport wanting to surprise everyone at work. She had missed the precinct so much since being sent to New York and now she couldn't wait to be back.

She got out of the uber and thanked the driver and made her way up the stairs to the precinct. She had timed her arrival perfectly, knowing that Platt always takes a break at 8:30 to eat and that the unit starts at 8 so no one will notice her arrival to make it the most surprising.

She walks past Platts desk and up to the gate and scans her hand, letting herself up. She reaches the top of the stairs to be met with the sight of everyone crowded around the top of the stairs looking at her.

"Hailey?" Jay says as he approaches her and engulfs her in the tightest hug possible. They and never hugged before so she embraced the hug pulling him in tight. They finally separate and the rest of the unit take their turn welcoming Hailey back with hugs and handshakes and a simple nod is exchange with Voight.

"Why were you all standing at the top?" Hailey finally asks

"Vanessa hasn't showed up yet, we thought maybe you were her" Kim answers looking concerned

"I haven't seen or heard from her I came straight from the airport, sorry" Hailey replies as she walks over to her desk.

Everyone follows her action and sit down at their desks, getting out paperwork that's probably long over due. Hailey sits down and looks up at Jay sitting across from her.

"Welcome back partner"

\-----------

Not even 10 minutes later Voight steps out of his office, catching the attention from his unit.

"We've got a DOA down by the Riverwalk, let's go" Everyone is quick to grab their belongings and make their way downstairs to the garage, each leaving with their partners except for Kevin who's partner still hasn't arrived at work.

Jay and Hailey were first on the scene, they ducked under the tape and began walking towards the body. The body already had a white sheet laid over it as crime scene techs were already there. Jay walked of to the side to talk to one of the techs to see what they had found already and Hailey approached the body.

Hailey knelt down and lifted the sheet up. She froze before letting out a short whisper  
"No". The rest of the unit had just pulled up when Hailey started backing away from the body.

"No no no no no no" She repeated, getting louder each time she said it "No no no no no" She was now walking at a quick pace backwards. She had to get away from the body, to try and unsee what she had just seen. She stopped walking as she hit into something hard, Jays chest.

"Hailey?" Jay said trying to get through to his partner.

"Jay" She shakily whispered "It's Vanessa" She spoke again, quieter this time.

"What?" Jay asked, not sure if he had just heard her correctly. The rest of the unit had now made their was to them standing at a slight distance trying to get a read on the situation.

"Hailey? You okay?" Kim asked, at an attempt to understand the situation better. 

Hailey's body started to shake as tears fell down her face "It's Vanessa" She spoke louder. The unit looked at each other, speechless hoping they hadn't just heard her correctly. 

Kevin was the first one to walk over to the body, as he mimicked Hailey's actions just seconds before. He soon come over to the group, tears in his eyes. "It's Vanessa" He spoke before covering his face.

The units faces dropped and paled quickly understanding the situation. They moved into each other to try and seek comfort. 

Jay pulled Hailey into his side and he felt her bury her face into his side, he knew she was not one to display her emotions so he respected her choice to hide.

He knew how the whole unit was close with Vanessa but Hailey and her had a special connection and he knew this was going to effect them all greatly, Hailey more.

They and to find the son of a bitch who would do this to one of their own but first they needed to take a moment to mourn.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh im going to miss lisseth and vanessa so much in the show and i can already tell its gonna cause loads of stuff to happen


End file.
